Forbidden love
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: If siblings falls for each other,the world be against it.especially if the brother has a fiancee,but what if they couldn't just give up on their love?  what's more to say? A brother and a sister falling for each other is forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! I'm really sorry that my other fic " unexpected" got deleted. It was because of a bully in our was mad because she got humiliated accidentally by me.. At school, A friend brought a laptop with a globe tattoo thingy so you could use the net. I forgot to log off and the bully viewed my account and deleted the story so she could get back at me. since I have no Idea how to write that all back again, I'm just gonna make a new one as a replacement. So.. I hope you enjoy it..**

(very special apologies to browneyes21.. really sorry.)

_Forbidden Love_

XxXxXxXx

"Kenshin-san!"

Kenshin turned to see his step sister, Kaoru, running to him with a face covered with black dust. Kenshin laughed to see her like that. She tried cooking again and failed. Kenshin got a handkerchief out and wiped the pouting face of Kaoru.

"Why can't you teach me how to cook like you, ni-san?"

Kenshin smiled softly and patted her on the head. He just simply said that he's too busy but if he has time, he will teach her.

The 14 year old girl smiled at him, hugged him and finally greeted him happy birthday. That was the reason why Kaoru tried cooking. Kenshin was celebrating his 18th birthday, yet no one in the family was around except for Kaoru. Kenshin's mother died a long time ago, his father went abroad and never got in contact with him or came home but just sends money over. His older sister is already married to a foreigner and is living somewhere else, far from him. Dr. Gensai, his grandfather is on a medical trip and will only be back after 5 days.

Kaoru changed into a blue dress with pink cherry blossoms printed all over. She took a small box from her bag and handed it to Kenshin, hoping that his brother would like it. As Kenshin opened the box, he saw Kaoru's smile growing. A silver necklace with a tilted cross lay in his hands. It reflected the light to his face and it was glimmering. usual thing to happen since it is brand new, he thought. Kaoru sat beside Kenshin and started asking him if he liked it.

Kenshin smiled gently and finally answered her question.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I don't like it.

Kaoru's face dropped until he heard her brother speak once more.

"I didn't like it at all. I actually love it."

XxXxXxXx

(weeks later..)

"ni-san. _why _did father leaves us? its been 7 years since he left."

Kenshin stopped chopping the celery automatically.

"Its because.. he feels guilty when he sees us. Even if he wasn't the one who stabbed mother, he _is the reason_ that mother killed herself and even made her life ever since they married , a living hell. and he knows it. He couldn't bear to see and live with us anymore since we are mother's children. we remind him of mother, and he couldn't take the guilt. he knew that if he didn't leave us, he would go insane with the guilt he was carrying."

His eyes glinted with hate and anger towards his father.

" What? you think I would care? I'm going to divorce you, whether you like it or not!"

Kenshin could still hear it in his head. The painful screams and pleads of their mother not to leave and the depressing sob that would echo through the walls of the room. He could still recall the painful memories. The attempts to hurt him and Kaoru as a blackmail to their mother. The sleepless nights, watching his father's moves, preapring to protect Kaoru and his mother. Evrything, was like a nightmare that has ended but cannot be forgotten.

"ni-san."

Kenshin suddenly snapped out of his trance of hatred and anger and his gentle smile crept back to his face. He looked at Kaoru's concered eyes and noticed that he already cut his finger with the knife. Kaoru put down the sliced mushrooms and tended his wounded finger. It was bleeding badly, yet, Kenshin didn't notice because he was in his mind, watching and hearing the flashbacks of all those memories.

"gosh. your hand was already so bloody, and you didn't even notice it? you should take better care of yourself next time!"

Kaoru's face was getting creepy, she was entering her 'tsundere' mode and Kenshin could not do anything other than to 'Oro'.. (xD.. ORO!)

While Kaoru was finally finishing the applying of the medicines and stuff, the door swung open and a familiar voice was heard.

"HEY! Kaoru! Kenshin! sorry for the very late greeting but.."

The siblings hurried up to the porch and saw Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Misao holding Bottles and cakes.

Their cheerful voices were in sync and they were all smiling and laughing.

"Happy birthday!"

Kenshin's face was as clueless as ever. He was so dumbfounded that he didn't notice the band-aid fall of his finger.

"Oro?"

Misao put a shoulder around Kaoru and spoke to Kenshin about the delay.

"Were really sorry for the late greeting and celebration but, we couldn't come on the exact date"

Sano pulled Kenshin to the living room and the bottles rattled as he ran. He called Megumi over to put the cake and gifts down on the table. Megumi smiled and led Aoshi to sit down. She opened the cake and what they saw was a chocolate cake drizzled with mocha icing and sprinkles with vanilla and had one strawberry at the top. in the middle, it stated

'Belated Happy birthday, Ken-san!'

In cursive, written by red icing.

"Uh.. this looks so expensive to be eaten.."

Misao slapped Kenshin on the back and scolded him about the cake saying it was made for him so he didn't had to hesitate about eating it. Before Kenshin could already take a slice of the cake, Sano already dove in to get a piece of the cake and got his hand flicked by Kaoru and be yelled at. As soon as Kenshin took his part, everyone took a lice and before you know it, the cake was gone. The only trace left was icing marks at the cardboard that held the cake before it got gobbled up by all the people. After that, Sano took out the sake and offred everyone a cup. after a while he called on everybody's attention and held his glass out.

"to Kenshin's 18th birthday!"

Everyone copied and repeated his words and drank. Everyone was having a good time. They started to use the karaoke and the party shut down at around 3am. Everyone fell asleep and took their places at the floor. As soon as Kenshin realized this, he stood up and went about washing the dishes and cleaning the living room. and then he spotted Kaoru on a corner shivering.

He went to his room and took a blue fuzzy blanket and left it at the couch. He went to Kaoru and carried her to the couch and covered her with the blanket. He took a few minutes there, staring at his sister, thinking how old she's gotten and how her beauty bloomed. He smiled to himself and he found himself blushing.

"what the heck am I doing?"

He thought to himself. He slapped his face softly and straddled over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Hm?"

The clinking of the dishes woke Kaoru up and she glanced behind to see Kenshin washing the dishes. She quickly got up and started helping his brother.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. did I wake you?"

Kaoru smiled as she drizzled water and dried the dishes.

"well.. pretty much. That was your blanket. did you transfer me over to the couch and covered me with the blanket?"

"oro? why do you ask?"

Kaoru stopped and stared at his brother for a few minutes. After that, she finished the dishes and didn't answer. She just kept silent and continued to smile.

"ni-san.." She happily thought as she went back to the couch and watched her brother lay down on the matted floor.

"Kaoru.." Kenshin's mind wandered. He couldn't help but to think why he would stare at his sister like that and why he blushed. They were siblings. He can't have those feelings for her.

"Kenshin.." Impossible. Her smile faded. She couldn't imagine why she had such thoughts about her brother.

_"Its stupid. Its forbidden.. were blood related. It can never happen."_ They both thought as they tried to let their wandering minds rest and be settled at least for a few hours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

_ Forbidden love_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
_

"Hey. Kenshin. Wake up."

Kenshin opened his eyes to see Sano in his face. He told them they were gonna leave but Misao protested and she said she wasn't gonna come back with them.

"Oi, Kenshin, It's okay if I stay, right? just for a couple more nights?"

Kenshin laughed and told her Its okay. He stood up, and as Sano and Misao were bickering, He noticed Kaoru was still sleeping soundly at the couch. At least, that's what Kenshin thought. Kaoru had been wide awake as soon as she woke up after 1 hour. She couldn't sleep and she just kept thinking of what she was feeling. Was she really even in love with her brother? Could that even happen? Was it really possible or was it just her mind? Her deep thoughts were suddenly put to a stop by a voice behind her, calling her name softly.

"Kaoru? are you awake?"

Kaoru just lay still, closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep. She didn't know why, but she felt that she wanted him to touch her, to say her name over and over again until she opens her eyes.

Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and started to shake her lightly while repeating her name over and over. Just what Kaoru wanted and has expected.

"Ah. shit. What am I doing? what am I feeling?" She thought to herself.

Kaoru suddenly got up, hiding away her thoughts, she faced her brother. She smiled and greeted him with a stiff 'good morning' and walked quietly to her to change.

"I wonder if something's wrong?" Kenshin thought as he watched Kaoru walk away. She usually wasn't like that. More often, She would greet more friendly then give him a hug.  
Misao saw Kaoru go into her bedroom and followed. She saw her so stiff and serious. She knew something's wrong, the only question was, _what is _wrong.

"hey."

"Ah. Misao. I didn't notice you come in." Misao's face went clueless as Kaoru turned her back as she changed. This _is _unusual. Its very rare to approach Kaoru not notice someone going near her. Well, except if something's amiss. That's another clear remark that she's not okay.

"Hey. I noticed you just a while ago. what's going on?" Misao's worried face can't be seen by Kaoru. She still wasn't facing her.

"huh? no? I'm fine. just a bit tired. We slept so late last night. I'm not very used to it." Kaoru gave a nervous laugh. She was lying and its hard to lie to your best friend. Especially if its Misao. She could tell most times if someone's lying. Then again, most isn't always, right?

And Misao did seem to buy it. She went a bit closer to Kaoru, hugged her and told her if she's having a rough time, she didn't need to hide it from her. They were best friends after all.

"Also, Its alright If I stay here a few more nights, right?"

Kaoru seemed happy to hear that and finally faced her and gave a reassuring smile and it seemed to fool Misao. She told her its perfectly fine. Then suddenly, Misao asked about Dr. Gensai. She was expecting to see the doctor and give him some dumplings from Okina.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him.." Kaoru gave a sheepish smile and scratched her head. She forgot why Dr. Gensai didn't come home yet.

"Let's ask Ken-san!" Misao eagerly said and pulled Kaoru to the living room. When they came, everyone was already at the table, eating their breakfast.

"Kaoru, Misao. Hurry up. Sano's eating fast" Kenshin taunted as the two girls were just coming out of the room, resulting for Misao to rush to the table.

"OI! Sano! don't hog it all up!" Misao annoyingly shouted as she sprinted. Kaoru laughed a bit but kept on walking, never speeding up or slowing down either. Kaoru looked around a bit and saw Kenshin staring directly at her. She felt the slight urge to stare back but, she looked away and gazed her attention to Misao and Sano fighting over the food.

"Kenshin! can you scold this guy? he's eating everything up and he's not leaving any for me and Kaoru!" Misao whined as she got a hold of Sano's hair.

"Hey! let go of my hair!"

"Shut up! I won't stop yanking on your hair unless you stop hogging all the food to yourself and start leaving some for Kaoru and me!"

"Misao! that's really immature of you! let Sano go! Its your fault that you came to the dining room late when we've been calling you! Megumi's voice was stern and mature. Its clear that even though she's younger that Kenshin, she already can act older than him.

"You too! shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"Misao."

She turned towards the voice and saw Aoshi staring at her. She unconsciously let go and took a place, never taking her eyes off him. Kenshin offered Kaoru a seat beside him and she gracefully accepted. after that, nothing happened and everyone kept silent until everyone was finished.

"Ni-san, you go rest. I'll do the dishes."

Kaoru smiled at him, and discarded all her confusions for the time being to avoid causing her brother worries. Kenshin was taken aback to suddenly see her smile like that, as if nothing was wrong just a few moments ago. It was hard to believe, but Kenshin just bought Kaoru's act intentionally to let things go on. He smiled back and went to help Sano fix the living room, but before he could, Kaoru held his hand and looked deep into his eyes. Kenshin could feel something warm spreading over his body as time went on. He waited for Kaoru to say something but she just stood still there. Looking at his brother's eyes, she forgot what she was about to say. It was almost like she was getting sucked into those deep violet eyes of him. His eyes were so beautiful, so special and so unique than the rest.

" Kaoru. What is it?" Kenshin asked softly and his voice seemed to have woke up the spaced out Kaoru.

"Ah, sorry. When's grandfather coming back?" Kaoru awkwardly muttered because she was a little embarrassed staring like that.

Kenshin laughed a bit and told her Dr. Gensai's trip was extended for another week since emergencies came along. She nodded back and went to proceed to clean the table and wash the sink. Kenshin's thoughts were rambled. He didn't have a clue why Kaoru stared at him like that. Its the first time he actually saw Kaoru get mesmerized for once.

"Hey. Lemme help you with that."

She turned around to see Misao grinning at her. She told her its okay, that she could handle it but Misao persisted so she had no choice but to let started to laugh and exchange stories as they washed the dishes, then suddenly, Misao brought up something very unexpected.

"You know, Kaoru, If girls saw your brother half naked, I'm pretty sure they'd be chasing and drooling over him."

Kaoru tried to reply as if she doesn't get what Misao was getting on about but the only thing that happened to her was get silenced. What Misao has just told her, That fact was really inevitable. The only cover her brother had against girls chasing him is his usual attitude of a nerd at school. If girls would pretty much pay close attention to him, they would practically realize that he's really amazing. And for a reason she couldn't understand, she felt like she doesn't want his brother to belong to any other girl. but she still keeps struggling to banish all those feelings away as she knows that having such feelings for a sibling is just absurd.

Kaoru laughed in response to hide what she was thinking and told her that might happen if they could pursue him to attend their beach party this end of the month. He rarely attends parties as he likes to stay home more and invite Misao and the other guys over to their house.

"Kaoru, are you finished there?" Kenshin asked as walked in to put some more glasses left at the table.

Misao started to rant sarcastically about how great Kenshin's timing is, considering the fact that they were just about to finish already.

Kenshin smiled and told Misao that he would take over her work. Misao gave a small sigh of relief and told Kaoru she'd be waiting at the couch as she left. Kenshin took Misao's place beside Kaoru and started on what was left. Silence surrounded the two.

"S-say, Ni-san, have you ever thought of..."

Kaoru stopped and started thinking twice on whether to continue even though she knew the chances of her getting hurt are more likely than not. She didn't face him while she decided to go on.

"Having a girlfriend yet?"

"Well... Not really. I wouldn't want to cut my time with my sister short against another woman when we're close and you still don't have a boyfriend".

Kaoru blushed wildly and let her hair cover it up for her as Kenshin smiled, unconscious of the warmth and happiness welling inside of Kaoru despite that she know that she can't show her love for her brother more than a .. well- brother. But hearing words come from him, implying that he didn't want to get Kaoru's time stolen by another girl in his life especially since the two of them are very close and since Kaoru spends more of her time with Kenshin. It was enough for her to know that.

And as day went on, Kaoru's smile won't fade from her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru left the empty room, sadness in her eyes. Something was absent in her home, and so as well in her heart. Yes, she may have put a very strong facade of not being sorrowful, but facades were meant to be used when there are other people. Not when you're alone. She broke down, and sobbed, leaning on the white wood walls. Her muffled cries were soft, but loud enough for anyone to hear across the living room. With blurry eyes, and a shirt damp from tears, she slept.

Morning was no better, Kenshin is gone. He is a transfer student, leaving for 3 years, at the minimum. Kaoru had no hope that he would come back within 3 years. College is a monster, many would say. It won't kill you, but it will make you stronger, and that's one of the reasons why students had the drive to keep going even when they have failed in everything.

She took one, final glance at Kenshin's old room, now filled with empty boxes, a drawer and a bed. Her room was beside, and it was gloomy all over, as if matching the owner.

_"Kaoru? I need to tell you something."_

_Kenshin had a hint of...grievance in his eyes. This frightened Kaoru more, applying the tone of his voice. She walked towards him, her knees quivering a bit, unsure of what to expect from her brother. She tried to keep a hopeful look._

_"Look, I got contact from Dad."_

_Kaoru nearly jumped. There hasn't been any contact with Dad for nearly decades, has there? And what was he proclaiming? Was he coming back? Kaoru, of all the people does not want him too. Their life is better this way. Even though Dr. Gensai only visits them, everything was fine._

_"And..?"_

_"Well, I got an offer for a transfer. Though, I mentioned it before to you, I haven't to Dad. Either way, he heard about it, and now he wants me to accept it. He says I could stay in his home while I study there."_

_"__But.. Can I come along..?"_

_" I'm sorry. dad can't support the two of us there. He says education abroad is way expensive compared here. I'm going for a scholarship."_

_Kaoru's heart was shattered to pieces. Her mother left them, then her father, and now even her most beloved brother. _

The memory was still fresh in her mind, the deep, sad tone of Kenshin, the way she held herself up and pretended to be proud of him. And that look of regret on his face when she pat him on the shoulder, and congratulated him.

For Kaoru, there was no point in dwelling in the past, but she can't stop it. Kenshin... was her everything.

"Kaoru? Heyy!"

A voice called out, and she knew that it was Misao in an instant. Her eyes weren't sore anymore, so she got up dressed quickly. She approached the door, and Misao was there, barely on her feet. Struggling to keep Aoshi in her back. The side of her head is a little bruised, but Aoshi's condition was worse - in every aspect.

"Misao! What happened to the both of you?"

Kaoru was already distressed, and seeing her friends like this. It didn't help, of course.

"Get in, hurry!"

Kaoru dragged Aoshi from Misao's arms, as Misao seemed to be ready to collapse too. Although she was shocked, she has trained herself to be used to reacting to situations like this. when she was a child, a scene with her father and mother is not very far away from happening, and it usually gets bloody. The responsive action to this has never left her brain, even when the last time such a occurance like this happened 5 years ago.

as once as the both of them got to sit at the couch, she ran to Kenshin's old room, and grabbed his medical kit, and her phone too. She got back, and Misao seemed to have passed out. She quickly called for Megumi, and she was there in an instant.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, they just appeared like this at my door."

Kaoru felt the tensing of her jaw, and the nervousness flowing inside her. were her friends in grave danger? or was it just a street fight gone bad? Either way, Aoshi and Misao were bloody, and hurt. Whoever did this was unacceptable to Kaoru, and she's ready to fight.

"Help me bring Aoshi into Kenshin's room."

She follows with no qualms, despite the weight that was crushing her back. She supported Aoshi's weight well when Misao first arrived, but now, she just felt weak, and her knees were buckling. It was probably an adrenaline rush, and to her, there was no other explanation.

Going to Kenshin's room was like ages, the weight bringing her and Megumi down, but once they finally came inside, Megumi was quick to gently place him at the bed. She grabbed some gauze, and other bunch of stuff from the kit and Kaoru felt invisible to Megumi, who was busy disinfecting aoshi's wound, and bandaging it.

"You should go watch over Misao. She might wake up any minute. Her passing out was only due to trauma and a lack of energy."

She goes back, and fixes Misao's position so that she lies flatly on her back. The couch now smelled of sweat and blood. _Aoshi's sweat and blood._

She fixes Misao's hair, brushing tufts of hair to the ear so that her face could be clearly seen. She stared at it for a while, memories coming back to her. The once small girl who would always run into trouble, but ends up crying was gone., Instead, a girl of independence, and strong will was lying at before her. She had a hard time imagining Misao being able to support Aoshi all the way here. She is way different from the girl Kaoru first met.

Suddenly, Misao jolts awake, and screams Aoshi's name, to find herself beside Kaoru, clean.

"Where is he?"

She tries to stand up, but Kaoru prevents her from doing so, insisting that she should have more rest and that Aoshi is fine. She asks what happened, and Misao explained how thugs tried to mess with Aoshi.

"Aoshi took care of them, all too easily! But then, this guy had like a bomb planted in the old building we were brought to. Aoshi beat the other guys up, and we were able to get out just in time. But a shards of glass hit him, and we fell down due to the impact of the explosion. I hit my head, but Aoshi was.."

Kaoru was doing her best trying to listen to her, but it was no use. Her mind kept trailing back to Kenshin, and what he would've done if he were here. What she could've done to help more.

_Kenshin should've been here, _ she bitterly thought.

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Really, REALLY, SORRY. I've been busy, lols.( Tumblr. and wattpad. But since its become mainstream in our school... BACK TO !) Anyway, What do you think of my new chapter? Rate and review, please :))

Oh, and if you have tumblr, follow meeeeeeee. (Supernatural, the series related tumblr.) .com/

Then here's a submission tumblr. /

GO! GO! GO! (If you follow me, message me your username, and that you're from FFN. You may either request me to do something ( FANFICTIOOOONNN storrryyyy request. please. I'm willing. I need some, I guess. Or just random things to do, and I'll video it, and post it.), and/or promo you :))

Thanks for reading! ( And if you follow me, lols.)


End file.
